Seulement des pâtes au beurre
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Un Trowa en pleine crise identitaire ça donne quoi ? Et bien, ça donne ce texte. Pour les amateurs de pâtes au beurre et les autres.


_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... enfin les pilotes de Gundam ne sont pas à moi, les chats si._

_Genre : Humour caustique comme dirait ma mère._

_Couple : On va dire Trowa et Duo._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**Seulement des pâtes au beurre !**

Duo Maxwell rentrait chez lui et il le faisait en traînant les pieds.

Pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de rentrer, non, il ne demandait que cela.

Il aimait beaucoup son petit logement, il s'y trouvait très bien, du moins en temps normal.

Parce que depuis quelques semaines sa routine confortable avait été bouleversée.

Depuis que Quatre lui avait déposé un Trowa Barton pour le moins perturbé d'après lui dans le salon.

A l'époque Duo n'avait pas compris.

Trowa semblait aller tout à fait bien, il était sagement assis sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux et le regard paisible.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Quatre.

Le blond semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Cela Duo l'avait parfaitement compris et avait jugé préférable de l'emmener faire un tour le temps de le calmer et de lui tirer les vers du nez.

- Trowa, on te confie la maison, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. avait lancé Duo en entraînant Quatre vers la sortie.

Trowa n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais Duo n'en attendait pas.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes le natté avait fait entrer son ami dans un café et l'avait fait s'asseoir dans un coin.

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me l'as amené ?

- Je ne peux plus le supporter !

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien.

- je l'aime bien oui, mais sa crise identitaire me rend fou !

- Sa crise identitaire ?

Quatre avait hoché la tête et Duo avait souri.

Trowa en pleine crise identitaire... il n'y avait vraiment que Quatre pour sortir un truc pareil.

- En gros tu veux que je le garde.

- Oui !

C'était un cri du coeur, qui en disait long sur l'état de fatigue de Quatre.

- Ok, je le prends. Ne te fais pas de soucis. l'avait rassuré Duo.

Quatre lui avait presque sauté au cou tant son soulagement était grand.

Ils s'étaient séparés dans le café, Quatre préférant éviter de revoir Trowa pour le moment.

Duo était donc rentré seul à l'appartement.

Trowa était toujours assis sur le canapé, dans la position où ils l'avaient laissé.

Duo n'y avait rien vu d'anormal, Trowa n'était pas du genre remuant ? Tant mieux, il ne dérangerait donc pas.

Il n'avait pas plus honte de l'avoir pris en garde comme un prend un animal de compagnie, l'ancien mercenaire avait pour le moment pas beaucoup plus de présence qu'une plante verte.

A ceci près qu'une plante verte est facile à déplacer en général.

Il n'en irait pas de même avec un gars de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt que plusieurs années au cirque avaient nettement, très nettement musclé.

Duo avait fait en sorte de s'occuper comme il le faisait d'ordinaire un samedi après midi, essayant de faire abstraction de la plante verte... pardon, du jeune homme assis sur son canapé.

Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Les plantes vertes ne vous regardent pas, un Trowa Barton si.

Les plantes vertes ne respirent pas, enfin si, mais de façon imperceptible.

Un Trowa Barton non.

Duo entendait parfaitement sa respiration profonde.

Il avait sûrement trop pris le pli de vivre seul, entendre cette respiration dans son dos commençait à le crisper.

- Trowa, tu peux bouger tu sais ? lança t'il nerveusement.

- Pour faire quoi ? répondit le grand gars installé sur le canapé.

- Je ne sais pas moi ! Explorer un peu l'appart !

Et Trowa bougea, commençant à explorer son nouvel environnement avec la lenteur et la minutie d'un chat.

Duo se détendit, soulagé de le voir bouger enfin.

Hélas l'appartement n'était pas grand et Trowa fut rapidement de retour sur le canapé.

Le stress reprit ses droits sur l'esprit de Duo à force de sentir le regard vert braqué sur lui.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas retourné au cirque quand tu as vu que Quatre allait craquer ? demanda t'il.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Ah ? Ils n'ont plus le budget pour t'employer ?

- Si.

Duo commença à pressentir le piège.

- Ah ?

- Ils ne veulent plus de moi.

La voix de Trowa était calme, comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

Duo l'avait fixé avec perplexité, il avait gardé le souvenir d'un Trowa travailleur et affairé et ne comprenait pas comment le cirque ne pouvait plus vouloir de lui.

- Tu n'en faisais pas assez pour eux ? demanda t'il avec un humour forcé.

- J'en faisais trop.

-...

Là Duo ne savait plus que dire.

Après un long silence le brun aux yeux verts lorgna vers l'écran télé.

- Je peux ? demanda t'il.

Duo approuva en silence.

Il alluma la télévision et Trowa se concentra sur l'émission qui venait d'apparaître, lui épargnant de devoir trouver d'autres sujets de conversation.

Il n'en était pas moins perturbé par le bref échange.

Comment pouvait on en faire trop ?

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de son abîme de perplexité.

Il salua Wufei avec son entrain habituel.

Le jeune chinois semblait soucieux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Duo.

- Quatre m'a dit. répondit Wufei.

Duo haussa les sourcils.

- Il t'a dit quoi ?

- Qu'il s'était débarrassé de Trowa chez toi.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il a fait... protesta Duo toujours prêt à défendre un ami.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé qu'il était de mon devoir de te prévenir.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais me prévenir de quoi ?

- Barton est un monstre dévastateur.

- Hein ?

- Je l'ai eu quelques temps avec moi, je sais ce que je dis. insista Wufei.

Duo n'en revenait pas d'entendre un truc pareil.

Bonjour l'amitié !

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

Bon, c'était vrai, la présence silencieuse de Trowa l'avait un peu mis mal à l'aise, mais de là à le traiter de monstre...

Wufei avait compris ce qu'il pensait et n'avait pas insisté ni donné plus de détails.

De toute façon son caractère et son éducation ne le poussaient pas à s'étendre sur le temps où Trowa avait été à ses côtés après avoir quitté le cirque.

Il aurait pourtant eu beaucoup à dire sur cette période, sur les activités de Trowa qui avaient fini par les conduire à se séparer.

Trowa était parti sans discuter rejoindre Heero.

Wufei ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait fait, mais il n'y était pas resté beaucoup plus longtemps que chez lui.

Et maintenant c'était Quatre qui craquait.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

Vraiment pas.

- Demande à Yuy ce qu'il en pense. conseilla t'il avant de racrocher.

Duo reposa le combiné en soupirant.

Non, il n'allait pas déranger Heero à propos de Trowa.

Il allait voir et faire avec.

Il en était capable.

Et puis vu qu'il travaillait et avait des horaires démentiels il ne serait pas tout le temps chez lui donc tout irait bien.

Deux semaines plus tard, en rentrant chez lui après une longue et harassante journée de travail, n'aspirant qu'à manger et dormir il s'emporta contre Trowa qui faisait une fois de plus la plante verte dans son salon.

- Bon sang Trowa, tu pourrais au moins préparer à manger !

Ce n'était pas très gentil ni très correct mais ça faisait du bien.

Deux semaines qu'il hébergeait le jeune homme aux yeux verts et que ce dernier se laissait vivre.

Y'avait pas marqué pigeon non plus !

Trowa ne prit pas ombrage des propos et se mit sans un mot à préparer une rapide collation.

Malgré sa fatigue Duo apprécia le repas.

- C'est vraiment délicieux, tu devrais faire cuistot. complimenta t'il Trowa.

Il était trop fatigué pour remarquer la brève lueur ayant traversé le regard vert.

Mais le lendemain, lorsqu'il rentra une délicieuse odeur l'accueillit dans l'escalier.

La table était mise, et Trowa déposa devant lui une assiette magnifique, digne d'un grand restaurant.

- Pintade à la royale et sa purée de céleri.

Duo le remercia et se régala.

Trowa était vraiment un très bon cuisinier.

Le jour suivant il eut droit à un civet de lièvre, puis suivirent une flopée de plats tout aussi élaborés et copieux.

- Je peux acheter du matériel ? demanda Trowa au bout d'une semaine.

Duo approuva volontiers.

Il n'allait pas freiner Trowa dans ses élans culinaires, il en profitait trop bien.

Il vit donc sa cuisine s'emplir d'objets dont il ignorait tout.

Il s'y intéressa au début.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une sorbetière.

- OK.

- Et ça ?

- Une machine à pâtes.

- Et ce truc ?

- Un chalumeau de cuisine.

- Bon...

Sa bibliothèque s'emplir de livres de cuisine qui arrivaient parfois par la poste.

- Trowa ! C'est toi qui a commandé l'encyclopédie culinaire en trente volumes ?

Son cellier s'emplir d'ingrédients dont il ne savait rien.

- Trowa, c'est quoi ce truc noir ?

- Un radis.

- Et les trucs longs presqu'aussi noirs ?

- Des scorsènes.

- Des quoi ?

- Des salsifis.

- Ah...

- Et ce pot de pâte bleue ?

- De la pâte à sucre.

- Ca sert à quoi ?

- A couvrir un gâteau.

- Bon... d'accord...

Il avait cessé de poser des questions pour ne plus sembler idiot.

Trowa avait continué à cuisiner, se risquant à faire toujours plus élaboré, toujours plus surprenant.

Duo ne disait rien, mais il avait commencé à régler son réveil deux heures avant l'heure habituelle, pour avoir le temps de faire un jogging tous les matins afin de garder la ligne.

Duo ne disait rien, mais il rentrait chez lui en évitant toutes les boutiques dont les noms se terminaient par IE.

Comprendre les boucherIES, épicerIES, boulangerIES, pâtisserIES, poissonnerIES et autres.

Ce qui rallongeait nettement son parcours.

Il rentrait en se demandant ce que serait le plat du jour.

Il rentrait en rêvant.

- Trowa, tu pourrais pas faire seulement des pâtes au beurre ?

FIN


End file.
